Salthi
=History= The Kilrathi have always relied on light starfighters more than the Confederation. One of the best known design is that of the Salthi. The fighter was produced in huge numbers compared to any Confederation or even other Kilrathi design. Shields are a third less powerful than those which are mounted on the contemporary Confederation Hornet light fighter and mounts only about half the armor. While lightly armed, with two lasers, and armored, the light starfighter is extremely fast and has been in service with the Kilrathi military for decades. While the fighter is outclassed by virtually all Confederation fighters, a swarm of these fighters can be extremely dangerous. The fighter was been replaced in front line by the Sartha light fighter but a huge number of the fighters are still operated in secondary roles. Even after the Battle of Earth, Confederation Military Intelligence has received confirmed reports that the Kilrathi have a huge number of these fighters even with the huge loss which have been inflicted. Military Intelligence have also has received reports that the Kilrathi have sold a number of Salthi light fighters to the radical "Church of Man" group and some have been modified to replace the single missile with an anti-ship cruise missile. =Description= Model Type: Salthi Light Starfighter Crew: One Speed *Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. *Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.88 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.6 percent of light per melee maximum. *Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6.54 (4,846.7 mph / 7,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. Maximum Range *Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. Statistical Data *Length: 39.37 feet (12.0 meters) *Height: 22.63 feet (6.9 meters) *Width: 52.49 feet (16.0 meters) *Weight: 15.54 tons (14 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 1.5 ft x 1.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 17.6 million credits (Used fighters can sometimes be purchased at a reduced price.) WEAPON SYSTEMS Dual Laser Cannons *These cannons are mounted on the wings of the starfighter. While extremely long ranged, the damage of the weapons is less than most other Confederation and Kilrathi weapons. When compared to Phase World weaponry, the lasers inflict less damage than those on most C.A.F. Starfighters but have a much longer range. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. **Maximum Effective Range: 3,106.8 miles (5,000 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 1D6x10 per cannon and 2D6x10 for both cannons **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Single Missile Pylon *On the fighter is a single missile that allows the fighter to carry missile. While most fighters are limited to a single medium range missile, some have been modified to carry a single cruise missile. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Cruise Missiles has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when **Maximum Effective Range: Cruise Missiles range is 8,000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds), Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables - Varies with cruise missile or medium range missile types (Cruise Anti-Matter does 4D6x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One. **Payload: One medium range missile (Some have been upgraded to carry a single cruise missile) COMBAT BONUSES The Salthi Light Starfighter is very maneuverable and very accurate. Use the Phase World Starfighter combat (Elite or Basic) skill. * +3 to dodge =References= Notes Sources Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Light Fighters